


i wear your sparkle, you call me your mama

by TurntechLoveThis (angelcult)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Clothed Sex, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Referenced Daddy Kink, Trans Roxy Lalonde, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/TurntechLoveThis
Summary: Dave’s crush notices him in a most unexpected way, but he can’t complain, he loves the feel of his unobstructed attention.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dave Strider, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	i wear your sparkle, you call me your mama

**Author's Note:**

> song title from “Yayo” by Lana Del Ray

Roxy’s laughing at something, he’s got his head thrown back in unrestrained glee and an arm around Dirk’s shoulder.

Dave can only watch from across the room, eyes thankfully hidden behind his shades, but part of him knows that Roxy can feel his eyes on him, that he must feel it.

He’s smart like that, he knows how attractive he is, maybe that’s why his silk button up isn’t completely done up, hanging open, his surgery scars are visible.

His black jeans are tight, Dave can see the shape of his dick from here, it sends shudders down his spine.

“DiStri! Gimme a kiss-“ He sounds somewhat drunken, and Dave is expecting the other to push him away, but he gives in as soon as the words leave Roxy’s mouth. 

“Mmph!” He sounds somewhat surprised as Roxy pulls him into a kiss, rough but slow, even from here, Dave can see the way their tongues move.

There’s a flash of silver from Dirk’s tongue piercing, Roxy drags his teeth over Dirk’s bottom lip and makes him moan, soft and barely audible but Dave hears it, no one else is batting an eye at the display.

Does this happen often?

Dirk jolts up, Dave’s eyes scan and then- oh, Roxy’s knee is pressed up right between Dirk’s thighs, giving him something to grind into, they look two seconds from fucking on Dave’s living room floor and no one is  _ batting an eye. _

That shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. 

Dave’s breath catches in his throat when he sees fuschia eyes watching him over heart-shaped glasses. 

Roxy smirks, hands sliding down to Dirk’s ass to help his rushed grinding, slowing him down and making him take it, he shudders apart from the subtle dominance.

_ Fuck.  _

Dave’s hard, he knows that if he stands, Roxy will definitely see if he hasn’t noticed it already, but he’s so hard it almost  _ hurts  _ and watching Roxy practically fuck his brother-father-whatever else he is through his clothes shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it was.

He hopped to his feet and rushed to his room, closing the door behind himself but absentmindedly forgetting to lock it, unbuttoning his pants to relieve the pressure, but all it does is make it worse, makes him hungrier for the feel of Roxy’s hands on hips, forcing him to slow down and take more, those slender hands around his neck-

“Goddamnit.” Dave swore, stripping his pants off and his boxers followed, sitting his shades aside, he was already leaking and he covered his face in embarrassment even though there was no one else in the room with him, sinking down to his knees on the floor and sliding one hand between his thighs.

He jolted, his own touch was almost too much, he was so close from the show that Roxy had put on, he could see the hunger and pleasure in those eyes, through his thick eyelashes.

Dave closed his eyes and fucked up into his hand, gasping softly as he realized that he wasn’t going to last, hips jerking up with pleasure at the thought.

Roxy had done this to him without even  _ touching  _ him, and he could see the intent when he caught his eye, he wanted this reaction out of him.

How long had he known about Dave’s crush on him?

“Oh, you’re quicker than I thought.”

Dave gasped, jumping up and taking his hand off of himself, gripping the edge of his shirt to pull it down, fruitlessly trying to hide himself from Roxy’s gaze.

The slightly older man just smiled, eyes scanning over Dave as he stepped into the room and shut the door, the click of the lock sending a jolt of arousal through Dave and he whimpered.

“Desperate little thing.. Can I see?” He asked, taking his glasses off and now his eyes are completely unobstructed.

His eyes are on Dave’s face, not his cock like he’d expected, he’s still waiting on a response. 

“Uh..” Dave fiddled with the edge of his shirt before lifting it up, showing his hard and leaking cock and some of his stomach.

He shifted in place when Roxy didn’t react besides looking down and then he hummed.

“Oh, baby,” Dave whimpered again, louder. “Look at how hard you are.. you’re really close, aren’t you?” Roxy’s voice went up, like he was talking to a puppy rather than a person, and Dave nodded.

He wanted Roxy to talk to him like that some more.

Roxy walked closer, placing a hand on Dave’s shoulder, eyes so much more beautiful this close up, Dave could see the little flecks of red in them.

“Is this okay?”

“Y.. yeah.”

Roxy smiled, trailing his finger down Dave’s stomach, chuckling a little when he felt the muscles twitch and jump under his touch before wrapping his hand around Dave’s dick.

His eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, like he couldn’t think of anything more pleasant that Roxy’s hand on him.

Roxy watched Dave’s face closely as he slid his hand up, he gasped when he did that, and then made a point to only touch the tip of the other’s cock.

He grasped the shaft with his free hand, holding him tightly and rubbing his palm quickly around the head, making Dave leak faster.

“Mmm, Roxy, please-oh, oh, I’m gonna cum if you keep- _ oh, Mom, fuck-“ _

Roxy gasped and stopped, a throb of arousal pulsing through him. It’s been a while since someone has accidentally referred to him as “Mom” but to hear Dave  _ moan  _ it was much hotter than he’d ever imagined.

It was comparable to how Dirk screamed for his “Daddy” to keep fucking him until he passed out.

So similar, yet so different.

Dave seemed to have noticed what he’d said and he jumped, guilt seeping into his hazy eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, Roxy, I didn’t-“

“You want your Mommy to make you cum, baby?” 

Dave sagged with relief, only to tense up again as he registered what was said, hips bucking in Roxy’s hold, though he was unable to gain any more friction.

“Tell me, tell Mommy what you want.” Roxy’s lips were curled into a smirk, letting go of Dave completely and he nearly sobbed.

“I- I uh,” He shifted, thighs pressing together, biting at his lips as his flush deepened.

“I.. want Mommy to fuck me..”

Roxy’s eyebrows raised but he could only smile, Dave was so cute like this. His flushed cheeks and cock and the pre that was leaking down his thighs because there was just  _ that  _ much of it.

How could anyone resist fucking him?

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah..” 

“Okay. Get on the bed, all fours.”

Dave nodded quickly, going to take his shirt off when Roxy stopped him.

“Keep it on. Where’s your lube, baby boy?”

Dave motioned to his computer desk. “Next to the cat skull.” He whispered, climbing onto the bed after once he was sure that Roxy had heard him, smoothing the sheets with his fingers.

He heard the ruffle of clothes and felt the shift of the bed as Roxy settled down on it, kneeling behind Dave.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked, accompanied by the pop of the cap on the bottle of lube, and Dave shook his head.

“Oh? Who?”

Dave turned red, looking away.

“Uh.. Gamzee.. John.. Karkat.”

“Should’ve guessed you were a slut, Dirk fucks anything that moves too.” He said it like he was talking about the weather, and the mere casualness and nonchalance made Dave groan.

A hand settled on his waist, and then he felt the pad of Roxy’s finger prodding at him, slipping in without any resistance and he whistled.

His second finger followed much the same and Dave flushed red when he laughed at him.

“Did you fuck yourself earlier?”

Dave was glad that Roxy couldn’t see his face.

“Yeah, I- Dirk said you would be here for the party.”

“God..” Roxy’s fingers were searching and Dave pushed his hips back, trying to get him deeper, moaning louder than he had since this began when he found his prostate.

“Haha! There’s the button!” He ground his fingers against it, listening to Dave’s moans pitch up, scrambling to grasp the sheets.

“Mommy! I’m gonna cum, I’m-“

“Do it. Cum from just my fingers, baby.”

“Ah, ah, fuck-!” Dave’s eyes slammed closed, back arching sharply and his teeth clenched as he came, much harder than he had earlier but it didn’t stop Roxy from touching where it felt best.

“No, no, Mommy, it’s too much!”

“Too much? If this is too much, how am I supposed to fuck you, mm?”

Dave sobbed dryly and shook his head, mind too cloudy to compose an answer, quivering from the onslaught of pleasure.

He was getting hard again, and only then did Roxy stop touching him there and actually proceeded to open him up, scissoring his fingers and sliding a third in when he was ready.

Pulling his fingers out, he kissed the back of Dave’s thigh when he did, and Dave heard him slicking himself up.

Dave was completely compliant, body soft and malleable as he allowed Roxy to position him how he wanted, dragged the head of his cock of Dave’s hole, watching in interest as he whimpered and squirmed.

“Be nice, Mommy, please.. don’t tease me.”

“No? You don’t want Mommy to tease you?”

“No, I’m so..” Dave fell quiet and Roxy raised an eyebrow.

“So what?”

Dave flush was spreading to his shoulders, Roxy loved how easy he was to embarrass.

“I’m.. really empty, I want you- I want you  _ in  _ me, please?”

“Oh, baby,” God, Roxy loved the way he spoke, voice pitched up and soft, dripping with want. “Okay. You can have what you want since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you,” He muttered into the sheets, gripping them when Roxy began to slowly push in, gasping at how Dave felt around him. He was so tight and wet, his noises were little snuffles and whimpers, hands flexing where they gripped the sheets, his white hair was a mess, fanned everywhere and hid his eyes from Roxy’s gaze.

He wanted to make him cum again, he wanted to make him cry and beg for more, or maybe less, maybe he’d plead that it was too much again.

Roxy started a slow pace, moaning from how sensitive he was and how tight Dave was around him, holding his hips tightly so he couldn’t squirm away.

“You like this?”

Dave nodded, and Roxy leaned over him, completely covering him and pressing kisses to the side of his neck. He was so close, he could see Dave’s panting mouth, his lips parted and red from biting them, his cheeks a deep, ruddy red and his eyes pressed closed.

He was so beautiful.

Roxy sped up, fucking into him harder and making him yelp, brows furrowing with pleasure, his eyes blinking open to meet Roxy’s.

“How does it feel, Dave?”

“You’re so deep in me,” He started, voice dropping to a whisper. “I can feel you twitching inside me, what the  _ fuck,  _ it feels so good.” His voice lilts up and breaks, and Roxy gasps softly.

His hands slide up Dave’s sides, sliding around and over his stomach, pressing down and making him push up higher, if he pressed down hard enough, he could feel the distant impression of his thrusts.

“You’re such a good boy, Dave.” Roxy breathes out, stunned by how intimate it felt. “Be a good boy and cum for me one more time, cum for me, I know you can do it.”

Dave shakes his head and Roxy can see the tears gloss them over, how the hell is Dave so beautiful like this, fucked out and unsure.

“I can’t, Rox, it’s.. God, it’s too much, I can’t cum.” He whimpered, tears collecting on his eyelashes.

Roxy thrusts in too hard and deep when he sees them, and Dave cries out, the tears break free and streak down, running over the bridge of his nose, dripping onto the sheets.

“Roxy! Oh, no, no, don’t-“

A hand wraps around his cock, another teasing at his chest. An oversaturation of pleasure, an intermingling of pain and then Roxy’s speaking directly into his ear.

“There it is, feel how much you’re leaking? Go on, Dave, finish all over Mommy’s hand.”

That’s all it takes, and Dave’s cumming again, scrambling to get away but Roxy’s got him surrounded and all he can do is ride out the almost painful orgasm and take the continued fucking, Roxy still hasn’t finished yet.

“Shh, I know it’s too much for you,” He lets go of Dave’s chest and cock, wrapping his arms around his middle and holding him.

“Just a little more..” Dave can only cry, it feels so good it hurts.

  
  


Roxy wipes him clean, he kisses his cheeks and dresses him in boxers and soft clothes even though he whimpers at the feel of anything on his sensitive body. 

“Roxy?” Dave’s voice cracks and he shushes him.

“How are we feeling?”

Dave doesn’t answer for a moment to take stock.

“I feel good. Sleepy.” He tells the others and Roxy nods. 

“Okay. Do you need anything?”

Dave looks away and he shrugs. 

“Stay with me?”

He asks with that same soft innocence his brother does, so similar and so different.

“Of course, baby.”

He always has love to share for the Strider boys.


End file.
